(a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to golf gloves, and more particularly to golf gloves that are adapted to insure that a proper grip of a golf club is maintained when in use.
(b) Background of Invention
In the game of golf, as it is well known, a golfer is attempting to hit a generally spherical golf ball in a given direction with a golf club. The face of the club that contacts the ball is generally flat. Two things determine the direction that the ball will travel when hit. The first is the direction of travel of the head of the club when it impacts the ball. The second is the orientation of flat club face with respect to the spherical ball. Ideally, the direction of travel of the club head at impact with the ball is perpendicular to the flat surface of the club face when viewed from the top. If such ideal contact is made, there will be virtually no spin imparted to the ball, thus producing a virtually straight hit of the ball. Generally, a straight hit of the ball is highly desirable and is what is intended by the golfer.
If the club face meets the ball on an angle to one side or the other, even a slight angle, such that the direction of travel of the club head at impact is not perpendicular to the club face, then a spin will be imparted to the ball. This is highly undesirable.
If the golf club head is oriented when it contacts the ball such that the portion of the club face nearer the golfer is angled forwardly then a spin is imparted to the ball that will cause the ball to curve in a direction that the golfer is facing. This type of curve is known as a "slice". If the golf club head is oriented when it contacts the ball such that the portion of the club face further from the golfer is angled forwardly then a spin is imparted to the ball that will cause the ball to curve in a direction opposite to the direction that the golfer is facing. This type of curve is known as a "hook".
In order to have the face of the golf club meet the golf ball in the desired orientation it is virtually universal golf practice to first place the club in the position that the golfer wishes the club to meet the ball at impact. This is known as "addressing the ball". In order to produce a proper shot from such an initial position, it is necessary to swing the golf club back and then suddenly swing the club forward without changing the orientation of the club in the golfer's hands. In order to do this it is necessary to keep the same grip on the club throughout the swing. This can be very difficult to do, especially when making a full swing such as in driving, and especially for inexperienced golfers. Furthermore, it is generally necessary for anyone but the most experienced golfer to concentrate on the grip during the swing in order that the grip be done properly throughout the swing. This is undesirable since full concentration should be directed towards hitting the ball and not towards gripping the club, since a proper grip should have been initially established when the ball was addressed.
If the grip does change during the swing, it is very likely that the orientation of the club when it meets the ball will be different than that realized when the ball was addressed, which will generally cause the ball to be "hooked" or "sliced".
One of the most common mistakes made in gripping the golf club during the swing is to allow the fourth and fifth fingers of the upper-more hand on the golf club grip to open slightly, thus loosening the grip that the upper-more hand has on the end of the golf club. Such loosening of the grip will generally cause the club head to drop at the top of the swing, and thus cause the club to shift slightly in the hands, and ultimately cause the ball to be hit improperly.
Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,972 to Christopher, discloses a golf glove adapted to hold in place the fourth and fifth fingers of the upper-more hand on a golf club. This is accomplished by an elastic band that is securely and permanently attached to the base area of the thumb and extends around to the back of the hand where it is secured. The elastic band holds the fourth and fifth fingers down onto the grip of the club.
U.S. Pat. No 3,274,616 to Russo, discloses a grip locking glove assembly that relies on the use of an elastic material and enwrapment around both the hand and club with connection being made on the back of the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,238 to Hydock, discloses a golf club with grip locking means that is securely fastened to the glove at the outside edge of the thumb and over the backs of the third, fourth and fifth fingers when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,097 to Mlodoch, discloses a golf glove that produces a substantially similar result to the above mentioned patent to Hydock. A strap extends from the end area of the fifth finger and across the palm area to the thumb and around to the back of the hand where is removably attached. The ends of the third and fourth fingers are held down by a patch.
One problem with these prior art gloves is that in each case the piece of material that extends from the thumb area across to the back of the hand spans above the third row phalange bone area of the fourth and fifth fingers of the hand, without actually keeping the parts of these two fingers held down onto the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,344 to Masstab, discloses a golf glove and golf club in combination both having co-acting non-slip elements attached thereto. These elements are used to position the club properly in the hand and keep the club from moving when gripped. This is substantially different to the invention that is disclosed herein in that it requires specific non-slip elements to be part of the golf club.